


Robert Week

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale, aaron x robert, robron
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: A collection of drabbles wrote for Robert Week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Andy gets in touch with Robert for the first time after leaving the village.

Darkness filled the portacabin as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Robert yawned as he stood from his chair, gathering papers from his desk. It was late, he was tired and he had been left with a shit ton of work to do, thanks to Nicola and Jimmy swanning off on some sort of tacky all inclusive kids holiday. 

He gathered the last of the contracts off the desk, slipping them into his laptop bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

A loud buzzing noise filled the silent room as his phone vibrated aggressively against the wood of his desk. He sighed, quickly glancing at the Unknown ID flashing across the screen and reluctantly answered. 

 

"Yeah?" He spoke, not very professionally he thought. But he was past caring, he was almost out the door, the last thing he wanted was the annoyance of an awkward client. 

He listened as the sound of heavy breathing echoed in his ear as he balanced his phone between his face and shoulder. 

"I haven't got time for this." He spat as he grabbed his keys off the desk and stepped towards the door. 

Time wasters, he thought. 

He reached for the phone, all set to press the bright red end button when a voice finally spoke. 

"Rob?" The voice on the other end exhaled heavily. It was low, masculine and all so familiar 

"Andy?" Robert almost cried as his body sunk against the portacabin door, surprisingly overwhelmed with emotion and shock. 

"You alright?" The low, husky voice spoke again. 

"Andy, mate. Where are you? Is everything ok? listen everything's sorted. Lachlan, he confessed to the shooting and-"

"Rob, calm down." Andy spoke softly, trying to gain control of the conversation and stop Roberts rambling. 

"I'm fine, how's things in the village?" Andy's voice was calm and quiet. Robert sunk to the floor of the portacabin, resting his head against the door behind him. 

"Andy, did you not hear what I just said. Lachlan confessed, he went away for the shooting, your name is cleared."

"I can't come back, Rob." Andy sighed into the phone after a long hesitation. 

"What do you mean? You could get a suspended sentence? You might not even do time." Robert argued, frustrated. 

"I doubt that with my record. Listen, things are good where I am, the village.. there's too much heartache there, too many bad memories.." Andy trailed off, silence taking over once more. 

"But what about your family. The kids, Vic and Diane... me." Robert felt pathetic, but he could really do with his brother right now. He heard another loud sigh. "What are you doing for work?" Robert questioned, hoping to get more out of the conversation than a few sighs and exaggerated breathing. 

"Brian Moore's not doing too bad for himself actually." Andy spoke, voice sounding lighter now. 

This made Robert chuckle, memories of his and Andy's last encounter running through his mind. 

"You know, Rob, I never did give you enough credit."

"What d'ya mean?" Robert quizzed. 

"When you left the village, when dad - after Max, well I never gave you enough credit. Going off on your own, no family or friends. Starting a new life, nothing but the clothes on your back and that banger of a car. It took a lot, you were just a kid. I'm sorry that you had to do that, you're a stronger man than me. Dad would of been proud of the man you turned into."

Robert gasped as his emotions caught in his throat. The words Andy spoke, too much for him to handle. Truth be told, he wasn't a strong man, he was weak and broken and he never stopped making the same age old mistakes. 

"Don't" he spoke softly, hoping to contain his emotions. 

"I mean it, I struggled when I first left, and even then, I wouldn't of got very far without your help. Thank you... for everything."

"Andy, come back, everyone misses you."

"Sorry Rob, my life's here now. I can't."

Robert run a hand through his hair, pieces sticking out of place as he let his hand drop. 

"Look after Diane and Vic, yeah? Tell them I miss them."

"Of course"

"See you brother."

"See you-" the line died before Robert could finish. He knew it was a risk for Andy, calling home. But he hoped that after everything, he could finally get his brother back. 

He let out a small sob, as he sat on the cold floor, staring into the dark room, phone in hand. 

He really missed his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rober, Aaron and Liv play pranks on each other.

Robert sat at the kitchen table, sipping on his morning coffee, newspaper in hand. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly as he heard small footsteps coming down the squeaky, metal staircases. 

He watched as Aaron tentatively took each step, constantly looking over his shoulder. Eyes darting to every corner of their home. 

"The coast is clear" Robert laughed loudly startling his husband in the process. 

"Yeah well, you would say that." Aaron childishly spat. Taking the rest of the steps at a normal place. "You're on her team."

It had been almost two weeks since Liv had declared The Mill as a war zone. It had started with Aaron and Robert joking around, pulling silly pranks on each other, neither wanting to be the first to give up and admit defeat. It started quite small, winding each other up as they always did. Robert grew very fond of stealing Aaron's phone when he wasn't looking and sending obscene messages to random contacts.

Aaron was quite confused when he received a text from Paddy agreeing to join him in Lydia's salsa class on the condition he got a pint after it, until he saw the text Robert had sneakily sent. 

He wasn't best pleased when he read through his texts wth Adam, seeing he had asked him if he'd seen a butt plug lying around the portacabin lately. Robert couldn't control his laughter at Aaron's mortified face when Adam thought he was being serious. 

The worst so far was how much to Aaron's confusion, Robert had managed to change some key words In his keyboard and he had no idea how to change them back. Mate was now 'Bby Girl' and Pub was now 'Pearls gaff'. 

You can imagine the reaction when he had tried to text Adam one night asking if his mate wanted to come for a pint in the pub. Robert was in hysterics watching Aaron angrily try and correct his typos with no luck. 

"It's every man for themselves." Robert smirked as he watched Aaron pop his toast and throw it from one hand to another in shock of the heat. "Have you forgotten about the whole hair fiasco last week? Four days I had purple hair thanks to Liv messing with my shampoo! I lost clients over it, and it's still got a weird colour to it now."

"I quite like the silver fox look." Aaron smirked back at his husband, receiving an eyebrow raise in return. 

When Aaron vowed to get Robert back after all the pranks, he called in reinforcements In the shape of a teenage girl. Bad move!

He'd asked Liv to help him cover Roberts car in sticky notes, which she'd agreed to just so she could see the look on his face when he went to leave for work the next day. She got a thrill out of it, and has been involved in the pranking ever since. 

"In all honesty, you got off lightly with the purple hair. I'm surprised she didn't shave your eyebrows off in your sleep after your replaced all her clothes with those floral dresses." Aaron took a seat at the table. 

He took a bite of his toast and a gulp of his tea to wash It down. Robert watched on as his Husbands face scrunched up in disgust before he spat the remainder of his mouthful out. 

"The sneaky little-" Aaron began before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "She's put salt in the sugar!" Aaron complained, not finding the amusement in the situation unlike Robert who was now giggling behind his paper. 

"I wouldn't know, I'm sweet enough." Robert grinned at his own corny line. 

"This is getting too much now Rob, I caught her trying to put laxatives in my cuppa the other day. Then later on when I went for a slash, she'd cling filmed the toilet?!" Aaron threw his arms up in frustration as Robert carried on trying to muffle his laughs. 

"It's your own fault for retaliating, she was livid when you did the whole fake spider thing and embarrassed her in front of gabby."

"Yeah and she got me back for that when she jumped out on me and almost give me a heart attack."

Robert sniggered remembering the loud shriek he heard coming from the hallway, racing to check Liv was ok, he found Aaron clutching his chest a look of complete shock on his face while Liv was cackling away in front of him. It was the girliest screech he had ever heard. He promised to never let his husband live it down for the rest of their lives, teasing him that his hard man act is all a lie. 

"Can't you talk to her?" Aaron whined from over the kitchen table. 

"No chance" Robert scoffed back. "She may be small, but she's got a good punch on her." He grimaced at memories of their first encounter when Liv bruised his stomach and his ego. 

"She'll listen to you." Aaron pleaded. 

The conversation was brought to a halt as the front door slammed closed. Liv appeared, hair tightly braided down her back, backpack slung over one shoulder, shoes kicked off as soon as she was inside. 

"Alright losers." She chimed as she threw herself on one of the kitchen chairs, stealing a piece of toast off Aaron's plate. "How's your brew?" She giggled as Aaron's face turned into a scowl. 

"Ears burning were they?" Robert asked as he put down his newspaper, turning his full attention to Liv. 

She scrunched up her face in confusion before Aaron piped up. 

"Listen, Liv we need to talk about these pranks." He sighed, knowing he was already setting himself up for failure. 

"Why? Cause you're loosing?" She laughed to herself. 

"It's gone too far ok, it needs to stop." Aaron failed at sounding firm, resulting in a outburst of laughs from his younger sibling. 

"How about, we team up? Do one last big prank to end it?." Robert suggest, watching as Liv's eyes sparkled at the mere idea. 

"Rob!" Aaron warned, glaring at his husband. 

"What like, you and me? Prank Aaron?" She asked. 

"Errr.. I'm sat right here?" 

Liv simply shrugged at her bothers protests, waiting eagerly for Robert to continue. 

"No." he chuckled. "All three of us." 

"I've got just the idea." Liv beamed as a mischievous grin painted across her face. 

 

\--

Aaron was still shaking his head as they put the finishing touches to their group prank. Liv had come up wth the idea of moving all of Paddy's furniture out into his front garden and waiting to see his reaction. It was an elaborate prank that she had obviously been thinking about doing for a long time. She spent most of the time ordering Robert and Aaron around with all the heavy lifting, being her usual bossy self. 

They hid behind the wall, waiting for Paddy to return to the cottage. Watching as he walked up the stone pathway, oblivious to his belongings scattered across his front lawn. TV, sofa, bookcases. He noticed none.

Containing their giggles was the hardest part as they heard a yell come from inside the cottage. 

"WHAT THE FLAMIN HELL?"

Paddy shot back out the door, removing his glasses, eyes in disbelief and mouth wide open as he noted all the furniture scattered across the grass. 

It had them all in fits of laughter, no longer able to keep quiet at the utter disbelief on Paddy's face 

Robert watched on as Aaron and Liv high fived, holding their stomachs which were now aching from laughter. 

He smiled to himself. His little dysfunctional family, and he wouldn't change it for the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron attempts to cheer Robert up with some cheesy lines.

The portacabin was in complete silence other than the tapping of Adams pen on his desk. Robert had already bit his head off for it once today, resulting in him throwing a file at Adams head and groaning some curses under his breathe. Aaron was sure he was only doing it to simply annoy Robert now. Cheeky grin painted from ear to ear as he sat back in his chair, feet up on the desk, tapping away. He wasn't even using the pen. 

It was never a good idea for the two of them to be in the same room when one of them was in a bad mood. They loved winding each other up at the best of times. Treated it as an Olympic sport which Aaron was always stuck between. 

Aaron eyed his husband as he sighed heavily, head buried in his laptop where it had been for the last 4 hours. Although Robert would never admit it, Aaron could tell when he was under stress and over worked. He had been trying to get a smile out of him all day, but nothing had worked so far. I

He just about mumbled a thank you when Aaron had brought him a hummus and coriander sandwich and a slice of cake back for his lunch, and he barely acknowledged the countless cups of teas Aaron had placed in front of him through the day. Most of them being left to go cold, forgotten about behind the masses of paperwork. 

He sat watching his husband intensely, racking his brain for a way to get his attention. Aaron silently cursed that Robert choose today to be in one of his moods, because he looked so good sat there scowling at a sheet of paper. 

Aaron looked him up and down, taking in every aspect of his body, although he already had it memorised twice over. He wore a crisp white shirt under his maroon suit jacket. And if Aaron remembers correctly, under the desk he's got on those jeans that fit him perfectly in all of the right places. He loved Robert in this outfit, it wasn't too flashy or over the top like some of the clothes he owned. He had to stop his mind racing to inappropriate thoughts when the idea hit him. 

Aaron pulled out his phone and started composing the text. He was glad his back was too Adam, because it was impossible to control the smirk growing on his face. 

Roberts head shot up as his phone pinged on the desk next to him. He exhaled loudly before grabbing it and checking the screen. A look of bemuse over his face. 

He opened his mouth, ready to question why he was receiving a text from his husband who was sat only a few yards in front of him, when he was stopped by Aaron's changing expression. His eyes wide, eyebrows high with a pleading look on his face that screamed 'be silent'.

Robert furrowed his brow as he swiped his thumb across the screen, intrigued to what Aaron was trying (and failing) to be so stealth about. 

Aaron: Thats my favourite outfit on you. 

Aaron: but it would look better on our bedroom floor. 

Aaron watched on as a huge smile slowly spread across Roberts face, mirroring the one Aaron had got in anticipation of Roberts reaction. 

Robert let out a small laugh which surprised everyone in the cabin, including himself. 

"Bout time you cracked a smile, Bro" Adam called from his seat. 

 

Robert ignored his comment as he started to hurriedly write a reply. 

Aaron was still trying to contain his glee at finally getting his husband to crack a smile for the first time all day when his phone buzzed in front of him. He raised his eyebrow towards Robert before opening up his text. 

Rob: or the portacabin floor? ;)

Aaron felt his cheeks begin to get hotter as a tingling sensation began deep in his stomach. He looked up from his phone, catching Roberts eye as he smirked that devious grin he'd perfected from birth, and let his tongue dart out slowly across his bottom lip. 

The adrenaline was rushing through Aaron's body at that point as he felt himself twitch slightly inside his boxers.

"Why don't we finish up here Ad, go grab a pint?" Aaron coughed awkwardly, trying to compose himself. 

"Yes mate!" Adam beamed, jumping from his seat and heading straight from the door. 

Roberts face slowly dropped as he heard Aaron's words, keeping a close eye on his every move. But he stayed in his seat.

 

"You coming?" Adam asked eagerly, half way out the door. 

"Yeah, I'll catch you up in a sec, just gotta finish something off." Aaron pushed, hoping Adam would get the hint. 

"Sound bro." And with that, adam left. 

Roberts eyes connected with Aaron's as he stood from his chair, making his way over to Roberts desk. 

He leaned down to where he was sitting, mouth ghosting over Roberts ear nibbling slightly before he whispered deep and husky. 

"Now, lets get you out of those clothes."


	4. Chapter 4

"Americano and whatever she's having" he ignorantly shouted towards the counter, not bothering to look if there's a que, slumping into one of the comfy sofas. All Robert wanted was a quiet coffee, but Victoria had spotted him on the walk over here and insisted on joining. 

"Hot chocolate and a danish please, he's paying." She pointed towards her older brother before sitting in the facing chair. 

"So yeah, I'm thinking, those mini quesadillas and I'll make some salsa."

"Mmm" he mumbled absentmindedly while looking at his phone. Victoria was rabbiting on about some diner thing she was doing at the weekend. He couldn't care less. 

"Ayyyy, he's cute isn't he?"

"What?" Robert questioned at Victoria's change of conversation. 

"Behind the counter." Vic nodded her head in the direction behind Robert. 

"What? Bob?" His face turned in a disgusted frown. 

"No, the other lad"

"Oh Duncan, yeah I'm training him up, look after the place for a bit while I go see Nikhill." Right on que, Bob being his usual nosey self butted into the conversation. 

Robert just shrugged and drank his coffee. 

::

It's a Tuesday morning, he's got a angry home James client barking off his ear, and he's running late for a meeting. 

"Americano. To go." He's blunt and rude, but he hasn't got time for manners today. 

As if his lack of politeness went un noticed, the younger, tanned lad behind the counter smiled largely, getting to work on his drink. 

"I promise you, you won't be disappointed." He finished the phone call quickly and grabbed the hot paper cup. 

"It's Duncan by the way." 

His phones ringing again loudly in his hand. It's Mr Bunton and he's late for their meeting. 

"Yeah thanks." He mumbles under his breathe while heading straight for the door. 

::

Victoria stood in the living room. She's fiddling with her hair in the mirror and she's a lot taller than usual. Heels. He confirms looking at her feet. 

"Where you off?" He asked, throwing himself on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. 

"For a drink with Duncan" she kicks his feet off the table in a motherly manner. 

"I don't know who that is." He says, flicking through the channels on the TV. 

"The lad from the cafe" she tells him. 

"Didn't know you were back in the dating game"

"I'm not" she corrects. "I've got just as much chance with Aaron as I have him I think."

He flinches at the mention of his name. He hopes Victoria doesn't notice as she quickly says her goodbyes. 

::

He's had a long day at work, there's still a pile of paper work on his desk but he needs a break. 

He's the only one in the cafe. 

It's getting close to closing, and if he had any decency he would leave and let them close up. 

Nah.

His eyes are fixated on his laptop as he reaches for his Americano, taking a sip. 

He feels the luke warm liquid dribble down his chin and onto his shirt

"Fuck" he mumbled trying to mop up the mess with the back of his hand. 31 years of age and missing his fucking mouth. 

There's a sniggering coming from in front of him. The young lad from the cafe, stood above him. He looks ridiculous trying to hold back giggles. Probably not as ridiculous as Robert though. 

"Robert, isn't it?" He asked, passing him a few napkins. 

He just nods his head, gathering his belongings ready to leave. 

"Yeah, Vic told me about you the other night. I'm Duncan" he smiled, slinging a tea towel over his shoulder. 

Robert finished collecting his things in a fluster. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you Dylan" he shouts as he's out the door. 

::

It's a good day.

He just worked his charm and closed a big deal with a client. Like he once said, it's a gift. It'd be a sin to sconder it. 

He swings the door to the cafe open, almost taking an old lady out with the force. He apologises. 

He reaches the counter, and opens his mouth before he's beaten to it. 

"Americano." Duncan confirms. 

"Yeah thanks"

"You look cheery today" the younger lad makes small talk while aimlessly making Roberts coffee. "Good day?"

"You could say that." Robert smiles. A rather large one as he's passed his coffee. 

"So...I-" Duncan begins but stops as the door of the cafe swings open. 

Robert turns to face the door, his shoulders tensing as the smile falls from his face. 

Aaron. 

He's out of the cafe quicker than he entered, wanting to avoid Robert at all costs. 

"Aaron?" He shouts after him as he throws money down on the counter and chases off towards the door. 

"Thanks Danny" he's throws over his shoulder as he leaves. 

::

Vic has convince him to join her for a few drinks at the pub. Sick of him moping around the house over Aaron were her exact words. He agrees, more because he can do with a drink rather than the company. 

They set up base in a booth. The drinks are flowing and he is actually enjoying himself a little. 

As if their fun was contagious, people begin to join. First it's Finn, sipping on sherry like a OAP and teasing Vitoria at any chance he gets. A short while after Pete takes a seat, pint in hand, complaining about an awkward cow. 

 

After a while, Victoria is waving towards the door, the guy from the cafe slopes in next to Robert, drink in hand. They make small minded talk for a while as a group. Victoria excuses herself to the bathroom as the Barton bothers get another round in. 

"So Vic mentioned something about going into town after this?" Duncan asks. 

Rob licks the foam away from his lip and sets his pint down on the table. He shrugs in response. 

"Maybe, see what happens." He adds He looks around the bar, feeling eyes on him. 

It's Aaron again, he's stood at the bar. He doesn't know how long he's been there for. His eyes are glued to Robert, before he shakes his head in detest and storms out the back door. 

The sadness turns to confusion as Robert watches him leave, running after Aaron once more. 

"What's all that about?" Aaron spits, not bothering to turn round as if it was obvious Robert was going to follow him. 

"What you on about?" He asks, brow furrowed. 

"You and Duncan?" Aaron turns to face him. 

"Who?" Robert asks, bewiddled by the outburst. 

"Don't play stupid with me Robert."

"I'm not." is all he has a chance to reply before Aaron's storming off into the night air. 

::

He's feeling sorry for himself. He once said Sugdens don't do self pity, yet here he is. Bottle of whiskey in hand, making his way through the village to go drown his sorrows. 

"Hey, Robert" he hears a unfamiliar voice call, stopping him in his tracks. 

The guy from the cafe is making his way towards where he stood, not far from davids shop. 

"Yeah?" Roberts asks showing no interest. 

"You alright? I was wondering if-"

"Listen Darrell, I-"

"It's Duncan's, actually." The interruption stuns him a little. 

"Yeah, whatever. Listen I'm flattered and all-"

There's a scoff and a laugh which stops Roberts in his tracks. 

"-You're not my type." He finishes, a little too arrogantly, wanting the conversation to be over. 

"Wow. You're the most self centred, egotistical person I've ever had the pleasure to come across. I was actually going to ask if you had Finns number, as you're not my type, I like my lads a little more modest. Enjoy your whisky." 

And with that, Robert was left in the middle of  
Main Street, cheeks tinting a slight shade of pink, mouth slightly hung open as he watched the young lad disappear up the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roberts who gets a little bruised by a new villager.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron helps Robert through a dark time. 
> 
> (Or how the scene should of went)

Robert sat in the dark of his younger sisters living room. He tried to run the weariness out of his eyes. He can't remember the last time he had a good nights sleep, it was always restless and irritating. 

Roll over, fidget, sleep, wake up, roll over, try to fall back asleep. 

His arms would naturally fall to the empty, cold space in the opposite side of the bed. Hoping to find a warm body there to hold. 

Sometimes, if by some miracle, the alcohol seeping through his veins would knock him out cold. Erasing all troubles from his memory, erasing all the ache in his soul. 

He stretched and yawned, raising his arms above his head. The affects of another useless night of sleep. He could feel the headache creeping in behind his eyes, the ache in his muscles. It was all too familiar now. 

His eyes flickered between the two items perched upon the coffee table in front of him. 

Whisky or Pills. 

The debate had been at the forefront of his mind for the past couple of days. Although the pills were not intentionally bough for his personal use, the idea of them was growing more fonder by the days. 

The whiskey won most nights. He knew taking both of them at once would causes more damage than help. He only had to look at Lawrence for proof of that One

Just one night. One night of pure, uninterrupted blissful slumber. Stepping into the dark, quiet, soothing bedroom. Feeling relaxed and drowsy. Climbing under the thick, warm duvet and curling into a ball. Eyes close and mind shutting off, only for dreams to be filled with happiness and love. 

Something he also didn't feel when awake. 

 

He heaved a deep sigh as he was about to make a decision, he was stopped by the sound of knocking coming from the front door. 

Although he loathed company at the moment, he made the effort to push himself off the couch and head to the front of the house. Not before discarding the pills. 

What stood before him when he opened the door shocked him more than he would like to admit. His eyes connected with the bright icy blue ones of his husband, or dare he say ex now. He could see the worry that lay behind them, he knew Aaron too well. Roberts stomach starting to churn at the thought of what would come next. 

"Can we have a chat?"

Robert stepped aside allowing Aaron to enter the warm, dimly lit house. Watching as he made himself comfortable on the couch where Robert was once sat. 

"What's this about?" Robert questioned, feeling somewhat awkward around the man he once felt the most comfortable with. 

He watched as Aaron nervously played around with the 4th finger of his left hand. Where his ring once called home. The ring Robert risked his life to go back and retrieve from the sinking car he almost lost his husband in. The ring he now carried around In his wallet, that he placed in the inside of his jacket, above his heart. 

He watched on as he Aaron stopped Fidgeting, digging inside his pocket for something and placing a small blue pill on the coffee table in front of them both. 

"So..I found this in the drawer at work. It's not mine, it's not Adams.." he trailed off waiting for Roberts conformation. 

"They're prescription pills." Robert nervously stated. 

"Yeah, I know, I had to look them up. They're pretty strong. How long have you been taking them?"

 

Roberts eyes darted to the floor. Truthfully, he hadn't started taking them. Yet. 

He though back to how DR Kavanagh described his symptoms too him. How he commented on his appearance, how easy it was for him to be prescribed such strong pills. He knew he needed them, he was just putting it off. 

"A few weeks maybe" he shrugged, decided a little white lie wouldn't cause any harm. 

"Look, I know it's none of my business but it's not like you to go to the doctors. Not unless your legs hanging off or something g - in fact it's not like you to take something like that either." Robert watched as his husband sighed. 

"Yeah, well i dont usually get dumped by the man I love." He regretted it as soon as it left his lips. Like word vomiting Burnin in his throat, he couldn't stop it. He bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance at how pathetic and weak he sounded in front of the man who clearly didn't love him anymore. 

Aaron's eyes diverted from Roberts, his mouth hung open slightly in a small frown. 

"You're not the only one who's been struggling Aaron. I've just had trouble sleeping recently. I can't switch my mind off, going over what I've lost." Robert continued, the truth of the words stung hard as they left his mouth. 

There was a moment of silence as both men fought with their emotions before Aaron broke it. 

"I'm worried about you." 

"Well don't be." Robert spat, trying to cover his sadness wth anger. 

"Rob..I care" Aaron sighed helplessly. 

"Well maybe it's about time you stopped." Robert mirrored the words Aaron had spoke to him only days ago. 

He could feel his emotions getting the better of him as he stood from the sofa. 

"I think you should leave." Robert could feel his chin wobble as he shakily spoke the words. Every second Aaron was in his presence, brick by brick the wall he built to conceal his emotions was tumbling down. 

"Robert please, I just want to help." Aaron too stood from his position on the sofa, making his way towards Robert. 

"Why?" Robert choked out, the feeling of warm wet tears now filling his eyes. 

"Why do you think?" Aaron asked, cautiously stepping closer to Robert. 

When he was sure Robert wasn't going to try move out of his way, he grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him into a close embrace. 

Aaron could feel the familarity of Roberts nose nuzzled into his neck as the damp tears fell from his eyes. 

"Because I love you" Aaron whispered into the dark room, his lips so close to Roberts ears there was no doubt he heard. 

"We'll get through this, together." He added as Robert body collapsed into Aaron's, practically becoming one. A mess of longs limbs jntwjnd with each other. 

Robert knew in that second, if he closed his eyes, he'd be in a content state of sleep in moments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert find out he's not the father. 
> 
> (or what I think should happen)

The words circled around his head like a dog chasing it's own tail. 

He was paralysed. Eyes wide and mouth ajar. 

'I'm so so sorry, but he's not your son.'

How could this be happening? After all this time.   
Rebecca had given birth 8 months ago. It took Robert a long time to come to terms with being a father, to finally accept his destiny and to learn to love his son. 

Of course, he had his doubts. When the baby came out, a healthy 6 pounds 2 ounces and a head full of dark hair in mid October, Robert had many doubts. He vastly demanded a paternity test, called Rebecca all sorts. Anger raced through his body leaving no room for sadness. 

They waited 6 days before the results came through to the office at home farm. Rebecca had called him, pleading that they open it together. 

It was there, in black and white. 

Robert Sugden

Probability of Paternity 99.9% 

He didn't feel relief. If anything he felt guilt, for denying his son love. For doubting the mother of his child. He vowed to be a better dad than what he'd experienced from that moment on. 

He never imagined just how much he could care for another human being. He'd loved before, he'd loved greatly - but this. This was unlike anything he'd ever felt. This was different. Any recklessness that displayed before in regards to himself felt amplified and directed. There was a reason, a real reason, no disclaimers, no clause, no fine print. There was someone, something, He'd walk into the furnace for. Someone he would not, ever, hesitate to give his life for. 

He fell in love with the way he scrunched up his nose when he cried. 

The way he'd latch on to Roberts giant finger with a grip so tight it could be mistaken for an adult. 

He even fell in love with the screams at 5am when Robert had him for the night and he was hungry and restless. 

As he grew, so did the rumours around the village. The same questions Robert had been asking all those months ago. His eyes turning a deeper brown, his hair still dark and his ears stuck out ever so slightly. There were no freckles showering his face and neck like Robert had secretly hoped would mirror his own. 

But Robert had learn to over look it all. He was his son and he loved him. 

 

Rebecca on the other hand, could not over look it. 

"I don't understand?" Robert managed to force out, a hand coming up to his head to try and calm the dizziness he currently felt. 

"There was a mistake.. with the test..I don't know what happened. Just seeing you with him, the more time you spent, the older he got. It got me wondering. I thought I was just being paranoid - I hoped." 

She was holding back cries. Their son, lay in his car seat on the chair next to them. 

"This was you!" Robert screamed towards Rebecca. "This was your plan all along wasn't it? To - to trap me?! To ruin my life" he continued, stepping towards Rebecca in s intimidating manner, grabbing her by the shoulders aggressively. 

"What's going on?" Lawrence asked, entering the room to find his daughter upset. 

Robert let go of Rebecca, slowly sitting down on the arm of the chair, trying to collect his thoughts. His stomach churning and his mouth filling up with saliva. 

"I'm so sorry, you've been brilliant Robert, I couldn't of done this without you."

"Because I thought he was my son."

You could cut the air in the room with a knife as it fell silent. 

"We will sue, the doctors they - they must of messed up. We'll figure something out" Rebecca rambled as Robert gawped at her ignorant, brainless suggestion. 

"And you think that's gonna fix anything is it?"Robert roared towards Rebecca. 

"No. But we have to do something. Please Robert." She bawled. 

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves." Robert had almost forgotten Lawrence was in the room before he piped up. 

"No, this isn't right to just ruin people's lives like this-" 

"Bex, just stop. You can't sue the Doctors."

"Just watch me." She seethed. 

"No- you can't because it's - it's not their fault"

Both Robert and Rebecca snapped their heads in Lawrence's direction. The glares burning into him. He felt like he was looking down the barrel of a gun, and it was about to go off. 

"Its mine." He sighed unwillingly giving up the information. 

"What?" Robert questioned. He paled, as he lifted his hand to roughly run it through his hair. He knew Lawrence was malicious, but this was a whole other level. 

"You may be scum of the earth Robert, but Ross.. well what did he have to offer? At least you had money and well, watching your life fall apart around you was the icing on top of the cake. You have no husband, no home and now you don't have a son." Lawrence spat. He ended on a some what proud note that made Robert's fist clench tightly by his side. 

"Dad." Rebecca choked out in astonishment, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

"And Bex? She was just calatterell damage was she? What gives you the right to play god like this?!" Robert launched himself at Lawrence, pinning him against the wall, his arm resting on his neck, pushing harder with every sharp breathe he took. 

"Robert, this isn't going to solve anything." Rebecca cried. 

"Yeah but it might make me feel better" he seethed through gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving Lawrence's who still showed no emotion or remorse. 

"Do what you want, it still won't make him your son" Lawrence proclaimed, obviously getting enjoyment out of this.

Robert let go, feeling defeated. Something he wasn't used to. He cursed himself for ever getting involved with the White family all those years ago. 

He knelt down to the car seat, choking back tears as he took the tiny hand in his own. He ached wth hollowness, it flowed through his veins making him feel cold and weak. Without permission, his face became wet. 

"It's been great mate, being your dad."

And with that, he left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to day 7 as requested. 
> 
> Not quite sure if this is what people wanted but it's what I've written!

Robert looked down towards his feet. His rich, leather shoes now soaking wet, buried in the river, splashes of mud ran up the leg of his jeans. His usual pristine appearance now ruined. The damp humid air had made his hair stick to his forehead slightly, his bloodshot eyes showed no emotion. 

He doesn't recall the walk from home farm; can't remember how he got here or how long it had even been, but the sun was now set and there was a cold breeze in the air from the late February weather. 

His body shook slightly, mostly from the icy wind the bitterly licked over him, rather than the tears that had now dried up such as the lake had turned icy in the hours passing. 

He had always portrayed himself as strong and brave, but he was merely a glass figurine; perfect to the eye, but fragile underneath. Everything before this was simply cracks in his crystals demeanour, but now he had well and truly been broken. 

Shattered to smithereens on the floor.

The air was silent but all Robert heard was noise. The truth still circling around his mind, the echoes of small cries in the late night, the laughter behind Lawrence's words. 

All of it, screaming in his ears. 

There was a voice, it sounded familiar and warm, but far away, just out of his grip, ghosting on his fingertips. 

"Robert?! Robert?!"

He blinks aggressively, his vision blurred from staring down at his feet for unknown amount of time. 

The voice is real and comforting as he looks around s his surroundings. 

He's sat under the bridge, his legs unable to take him back to the village. He feels his teeth chatter together as the realisation of cold hits him. He feels something covering his shoulders, looking up finally. 

Aaron. 

He's in his running gear, something that he had once used as a punishment, now a simple coping mechanism to help him free his mind. He finds himself more relaxed when running, feels his fist unclench and his jaw loosen with every foot that moves forwards. 

His face is tinged red from the burn of the cold wind, hair damp and curly sticking out under his hat. He places the body warmer around Roberts shoulders as he rubs up and down his arms, hoping to conquer up some heat. 

"Robert, what's happened?!" He pries, but Roberts eyes are back looking out into the water, pupils large. 

He opened and closes his mouth a few times, knows the words he wants to speak. 

He's not my son

It's all a lie

I'm not a father anymore. 

But his attempts come up empty, unable to voice his thoughts. 

"Rob, please, it's freezing, please come with me."Aaron's tugging on his arm, trying to raise him from the ground to get him own and out of the wet clothes. 

"Not mine" Robert mumbles almost inaudible. 

"What's not yours" Aaron asks, his voice mirroring Roberts low one, wanting not to startle him. 

"He's not my son" Robert eventually pushes out, the realness of the words hitting him, bringing him back to reality. 

He finally looks at Aaron, into the soft blue eyes that are already glazing over with years, never being the type to hide his emotions. He opened his mouth to speak but Robert beats him too to. 

"He's not my son."

It's louder this time, an almost sob as his eyes connect with Aaron's, he can see how lost he is. 

"But - you got a test, I remember - how?" Aaron stutters over his words, it's impossible for him to hide any emotion he feels towards his ex husband at this moment in time. 

"He's not mine." Robert simply repeats, not wanting to go over the details yet, still too fresh like an open cut waiting to be stitched. His eyes are almost pleading with Aaron, looking for answers. 

He knows sooner or later it will be the talk of the village, he's not quite sure how he's going to deal with that.

 

"Come on Rob, please. You're freezing, I'll take you back to our- mine and get you a nice hot brew." Aaron speaks softly, like he's talking to a lost child as he lifts Robert up off the muddy, wet floor. A cup of tea may not solve it this time, but it should help. 

"I'm sorry" Robert whispers into Aaron's body where he's Leaning, pressed up to his side underneath Aaron's arm. 

Aaron almost ignored it, convinced that Robert couldn't possibly be apologising. 

"What?" Aaron questions, trying to connect with Roberts eyes but failing. 

"I'm sorry" he repeats. 

"Robert, you have nothing to be sorry for" Aaron comforts. 

"Everything I put you through, with all this, and it was all for nothing. Our marriage, you leaving, hurting Liv, it was all for nothing, because he's not my son."

"Robert, this isn't about me, trust me, you don't need to apologise."

"I just - I loved him so much and now - now he's not - and there's nothing" Robert failed to put together a sentence in his emotional state, but Aaron understood. He understood Robert better than anyone.

"I know, I know. It's ok." Aaron cooed as he walked Robert up the path, still supporting the weight of the other man. 

It wasn't ok, but Aaron being there for him was a start.


End file.
